newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats (Season 4)
here are season 4 episodes from Rugrats A Rugrats Chanukah 6 December 1996 The Rugrats celebrate Chanukah while trying to settle a dispute between Boris and his childhood rival Angelica tries to find a TV to watch a Christmas special and stu tries to make it to synagogue. Note:This is the only Rugrats episode that aired in 1996. Mother's Day 9 May 1997 The Rugrats celebrate Mother's Day and Chuckie wonders about his late mother. A Rugrats Vacation 8 July 1997 The Rugrats go on a vacation to Las Vegas in an RV. Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops 23 August 1997 Spike looks after some stray kitten while Stu prepares for a BBQ/The babies come down with chickenpox from Chuckie. Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica 30 August 1997 Grandpa and the kids listen to an old detective radio show and the babies feel they're living it/Angelica pretends to be a psychic for goodies. (This episode was dedicated to Andy Houts.) America's Wackiest Home Movies/Lympics 6 September 1997 Stu and Drew complete against each for a TV show prize by filming their children/Angelica meets Timmy McNutty and makes the babies complete against his younger brothers in an Olympics-style event. Carwash/Heatwave 13 September 1997 Stu takes the babies to the car wash after a little accident. But Angelica takes over the car/A new friend helps the kids to search for a water on a hot day while Grandpa supervises the workers repairing the pipes. Note:This is the only episode where Tommy wears shoes. Faire Play/The Smell of Sucess 20 September 1997 The gang attends a medieval festival where they deal with a robotic dragon ran by Stu/Chuckie takes part in a experiment to improve his nasal congestion. Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica 27 September 1997 The babies fear dust bunnies when the grown-ups clean the house/Angelica goes to preschool and must learn to share after a really bad moment. Educating Angelica also served as the pilot Rugrats spin-off Angelica and Susie's Preschool Daze. Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck 4 October 1997 The babies help Angelica at a lemon stand/Chuckie and Phil wear dresses as part of a festival trying to feel experience. Potty Training Spike/Art Fair 11 October 1997 After being scolded for his own bad habits Chuckie tries to potty-train Spike/Angelica thinks she's a giftest artist somewhat on the babies part. Send in the Clouds/In the Waval 18 October 1997 The babies mistake fog behind in the sky and try to keep anyone from getting out/While on a fishing trip Tommy and Chuckie lose her doll Cynthia and pretend to br Wavy Seals to save her. The Mattress/Looking for Jack 1 November 1997 Grandpa has problems sleeping so the other try to replace his mattress with a better one/Charlotte's van breaks down en route to a Dummi Bears concert and Angelica is mistaken for the daughter of an Italian resturant owner when she goes to ask for help. Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall 8 November 1997 To get the babies candy Angelica fakes a ransom and makes the babies think Cynthia was stolen/The Rugrats Stu and Chazz go to the mall and find a turtle by the fountain in which they take it home to care for it. Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow 15 November 1997 Angelica orders food from a deliusing Stu's voice-changer invention/When the Pickles take take their family Christmas photo in August the babies think that Santa Claus forgot about them. The Turkey Who Came to Dinner 21 November 1997 The babies try to defend a live turkey that Grandpa wins from being Thanksgiving dinner Stu and Drew try to watch football Didi and the ladies try to find food for dinner and Angelica wants to hold a parade. Angelica Nose Best/The Pirate Light 22 November 1997 A mosquito bite causes Angelica to be honest remembering Pinocchio/The babies outsmart a crooked gasfitter looking for Stu's treasure. Category:Rugrats (Season 4) Category:List of seasons from Rugrats